Say Nothing
by ghostmod
Summary: Eddy tries to get to know Dean.


An imperceptible scowl runs across Dean's face every time the Sandman brings down the kendo stick. Well, imperceptible to most. Eddy, however, has spent the last few weeks studying every quirk of the man's face.

With a gulp of air deep enough to burn his lungs and as casually as he can manage, he says, "Kendo sticks not really your thing, huh?" Dean's eyes flash. With interest, Eddy hopes.

After a painfully long moment of silence (probably for Eddy's self-esteem), Dean says, "No." Eddy nods and forces a smile to his face, "Yeah, me neither. I'm not even sure why they hired me."

Dean expels some sort of sound - a snort? A laugh? "That's what I said."

Eddy can't help his laugh, but cuts it off abruptly when Dean's eyes flash again. "Ahem. Sorry, I'm just not used to you saying anything."

Dean nods, just once, in concession. "Fair." Eddy feels kind of bad. "I mean, I would love to get used to you saying anything. If you want. I don't want to pressure you. Not that I could. Clearly you can take care of yourself." Eddy gestures to his Dean's body, eyes lingering appreciatively. When Eddy remembers to look at his face, Dean is smirking. Very much not imperceptibly.

Dean stalks toward him. He tries to move out of Dean's way, but, with a quickness Eddy's seen only in the ring, presses a hand to the wall against Eddy's head to stop him. He stares unblinkingly into Eddy's dark eyes. Then, he whispers, barely louder than a sigh. "You talk too much."

Dean's free hand hovers uncertainly just in front of Eddy's face. His thumb centimetres from Eddy's bottom lip. A silencing tactic? Not that Eddy could speak. Not when he can feel the heat from Dean's hand. Eddy becomes uncomfortably aware of how dry his lips are and, honest-to-god, he doesn't mean to lick Dean's thumb when he wets them.

Still, Eddy is more than pleased with the result. Dean drags his thumb across Eddy's bottom lip and cups his jaw. Eddy melts a little into his touch. His eyes flutter close when Dean starts to stroke his cheek. So gently, Dean presses a kiss to Eddy's forehead and Eddy feels all the tension leave his body in the small gesture. He places his hands on Dean's waist to hold himself steady. Dean, in return, loops an arm around Eddy, pulling him upright and close to him.

This close to Dean, the tension returns, but it's different. Faster. Like the buzz he feels in the ring. His breath is racing. Eddy glances down and Dean's is too, chest rising and falling counter to Eddy's. When he raises his gaze, Dean is staring at his lips. Eddy self-consciously licks them again. Finally, Dean kisses him. His tongue traces the path Eddy's left behind and Eddy's mouth opens like that was the key. He loses himself in the way Dean's tongue licks around his mouth, tasting every nook and cranny.

Eddy almost forgets to breathe. His head is spinning and his limbs are tingling. There's no blood going to them. Dean finally breaks the kiss. Thank god. Eddy doesn't think he had the strength. Dean is panting too. He leans his forehead against Eddy's. "More talking?" Eddy shakes his head vigorously, almost knocking Dean in the head and himself off balance.

Dean, ever the technician, counters Eddy's botch, slipping a thigh between Eddy's and tightening the arm around Eddy's waist. Eddy gasps as Dean's leg slides against his dick. His grip squeezes on Dean's waist and rocks his hips into Dean's. Dean grunts and nods, placing a hand on Eddy's ass as a form of encouragement. "Good?" Eddy doesn't think he could find the words to respond, overwhelmed by the electricity building up in his stomach. Instead, he wraps an arm around Dean's neck for leverage and nods, grinding again. Dean exhales sharply, smiling somewhat predatorily. "Good." Eddy eyes open wide at the smile.

It's Eddy's turn to touch his fingers to Dean's lips. Eddy watches in wonder as Dean's smile grows warmer. Dean rolls his hips and pulls Eddy in for a kiss. It's less exploratory this time. It's hungrier, more desperate. Dean twists his fingers into Eddy's hair, pulling gently. He moans into Dean's mouth, pressing his hips into Dean's and holds, relishing the way Dean's hip bone cuts into his own. Eddy breaks the kiss, still feeling light-headed. Dean, undeterred, trails his lips along the throbbing pulse in Eddy's neck. His head drops back to leave Dean room.

He's not even sure when his hips started making circles again. He can't remember anything right now except how Dean's tongue feels on his throat and how Dean's thigh feels shifting between his own and how Dean's hand feels tugging at his hair. Dean nuzzles Eddy's neck, his stubble scraping against Eddy's skin and it's all too much. Eddy's breathing is ragged. He manages to choke out, "Dean," before he makes a mess of his tights.

Dean frees his thigh and returns to kissing and licking and sucking the sensitive, tingling skin of Eddy's neck and collarbone. Dean is not making it easier to think. Eddy instinctively drops the hand on Dean's waist to the front of his trunks, rubbing gently. Dean finally stops kissing his neck, but only leans his head on Eddy's shoulder. His breath comes out hot and heavy on Eddy's wet neck, sending shivers down his spine every time Dean inhales. His hips rock shallowly against Eddy's hand.

Eddy can't help but smile at the whine he elicits from Dean when he removes his hand. And at the long, deep groan he draws out when he pushes down Dean's trunks and brushes his fingers along the length of Dean's hard cock. Holding it, he circles the flat of his thumb around the head. Dean keens and Eddy can feel the Dean's cock twitch in his hand. Eddy licks his hand a few times and grips Dean's cock, slowly jerking him off. Eddy can't see Dean's face, but he is mesmerized by the cock sliding in and out of his hand. Eddy is apparently moving too slow for Dean, who begins to thrust his hips quickly and deliberately into Eddy's fist.

Words branding onto Eddy's skin, Dean mutters, "'M gonna…" Eddy wriggles out of Dean's grasp, causing him to whine again. But when Eddy drops to his knees and takes Dean in his mouth the whine transforms into groan. Dean's hand tightens on his head. Dean only thrusts a few times before he cums with a sigh of Eddy's name. Eddy has never heard music so sweet as Dean saying his name.


End file.
